


Season

by misaiba



Series: Junba Drabbles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: He smells the soft fragrance of flowers and fresh, morning air. Spring has finally come. Masaki cannot wait to listen into Jun's exciting stories for him.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Series: Junba Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Season

> In the season that the sweet smell of spring is on the wind and this sky appears so clear, there's no hesitation anymore.  
>  We'll keep drawing the beginning of it, hoping for full blooms every time.
> 
> (Season by Arashi)

"What date is it today, Jun?"

He smells the soft fragrance of flowers and fresh, morning air. Spring has finally come. Masaki cannot wait to listen into Jun's exciting stories for him.

"Are they blossoming already?"

Jun smiles at his hopeful tone. He arranges Masaki's muffler as the cold wind may make him shiver. Faint noises from the tv tells them that this spring will be a bizarre one, fluttering sakura petals and snowflakes to be expected at the same time.

"Today is March 16 and yes, they are blossoming beautifully now."

Not as beautiful as Masaki's smile at Jun's soothing voice.

Jun guides him to wear the mask and is on the way to fulfill his promise to Masaki for a morning walk. It's been tough weeks of work lately and Jun missed their time together.

Masaki interlaces their fingers, breaking Jun's deep thought, and chuckling at the sudden twitch.

"You're overthinking again, I can feel it."

He laughs at Masaki's remarks.

"Can we just go now? I can't wait to hear how pretty the sakura trees this year. And you promised me that we're going to visit a good place for this! Which one? Sumida Park? Meguro River? Ah, we've never tried to walk at Ueno Park!"

Jun squeezed their connecting hands and let the urge to kiss his beloved friend control him. Plans to confess his love under the sakura tunnel are gone.

Masaki's flushed cheek after the kiss is way more mesmerizing than sakura's color in Jun's eyes.

Jun is looking forward to tell him how admirable the view of this spring with Masaki.

Also for the following spring to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt provided by prompt.neocities.org and Aiba's undying love for this b-side song. Opening quotes based on lyrics translation of 'Season', provided by yarukizero @ livejournal.
> 
> And...Hi, it's been years since my last fic.


End file.
